The present invention contributes to the convenience in the use of bathroom accessories such as a toothbrush holder, a soap dish, a wash cloth support, grooming aids such as a hair brush, curling iron and like sundries, wherein the convenience consists of providing during a most opportune circumstance such as for a family during a vacation, a salesperson at a trade convention, an option to arrange the aforementioned sundries in an orderly fashion rather than in a clutter as is now typically the case. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to advantageous use of a known suction cup to achieve a readily established orderly arrangement of the accessories about a bathroom sink at the site of the vacation or trade convention, as a substitute for the accessories being cluttered about the sink or stored all together in a bag or similar common container.
Suction cups which attach to tile surfaces which typically frame a medicine storage compartment mirror over a bathroom sink, are already well known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,991 for xe2x80x9cSuction Mounting Devicexe2x80x9d issued to Ragir on Aug. 7, 1973. The ""991 suction cup suggests itself for use with a rearwardly extending hook on which to hang a wash cloth or towel or as a front of an integral unitary construction with a soap dish or other singular selected bathroom accessory from the list of the sundries previously mentioned. This known one-to-one suction cup and accessory relation contributes to the user""s convenience in the use of the accessory but is of a limited nature unless a suction cup support is provided for each accessory.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to provide a modified suction cup constructed for conjoint use with plural accessories, optionally selected for support one at a time on the suction cup thereby obviating the need for more than one or possibly perhaps two suction cup supports, while making accessible for convenient use many more in number of the accessories. However, even if the user chooses to use the same number of suction cups and accessories, the interconnection is interchangeable so that the suction cups and particular accessories do not have to be tediously matched with each other, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.